


Monster

by Cherry_Coco_Berry



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crazy Jack, Dark Jack Frost, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Coco_Berry/pseuds/Cherry_Coco_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a secret he was hiding from everyone, even the guardians. One day, he can't stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song I've been obsessed with, Monster by Skillet. This was so much longer on paper.

Frowning, he looked into the mirror North added to his room at the Pole. His skin was slowly turning into a frostbitten blue, his hair becoming more like icicles with every passing moment. He sighed, it would have happened sooner or later. It always lurked just under his skin, that part of himself that he hated to let out. Unfortunately, he had to. He felt like a monster.

He felt his control over it slipping. He had to keep it caged, he had to control it. He felt a wave of rage wash over him. He wanted to freeze people, kill them -no. It wasn't him, it was the monster. He hated what he could become. What little control he had slipped.

The creature jumped onto a nearby bookshelf and flew out the door to the workshop below. Everything around him froze, the yetis, the elves. North walked up to him from behind and touched his shoulder only to jump back. His hand was turning blue, he couldn't feel it. The jolly man's feet froze to the floor, he was unable to move. Jack turned around and North saw the crazy, sharp - toothed smile and blue skin. He frowned.

"Jack? Iz not funny. Let me go," North asked. Jack opened his mouth and let out an unearthly hiss, "i'M nOt jACk."

North's face turned into one of horror as he was encased in ice. The not-Jack smiled a malicious smile. He was finally free.


End file.
